<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secular Coves by habanerohamster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179489">Secular Coves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/habanerohamster/pseuds/habanerohamster'>habanerohamster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Demon Xeno, Dirty Pining, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Stan just wants to cuddle and fuck Xeno at the same time, Supernatural Elements, angel Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/habanerohamster/pseuds/habanerohamster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan finds it ironic and hilarious that Xeno considers himself a horrible demon and bad at his job. If only the demon knew he was tempting an angel like him to have insanely dirty and sinful thoughts about him. </p><p>Stan's desires for the demon run deep and he's not sure how much longer he can keep his hands to himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secular Coves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, do any evil deeds today?" Stan asks the demon sitting next to him.</p><p>"Not really. They put me on deal making duty again." Xeno sighs, crossing his legs and leaning his chin on his open palm.</p><p>"Then did you make sneaky deals and damn any human souls for eternity?" Stan asks, pulling out his lighter to light a cigarette.</p><p>"You know that's part of the job Standriel." Xeno teases, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"I told you to call me Stan. I meant did you take it easy on the humans and give them good deals instead of bad ones."</p><p>"They are never good deals! No matter what deals we make their souls will still be damned for eternity." Xeno huffs, turning to give him a glare.</p><p>Stan smirks and shakes his head. His friend had never been the best demon. By that he means that Xeno was non-threatening, morally decent, and cared a little too much. Because of this the other demons in the underworld teased him and gave him deal making duty all the time. His friend however wasn't even good at that and his soft side often got in the way of him giving humans the worst possible deals ever.</p><p>"Wanna talk about any of them?" He asks, knowing Xeno liked to stress to him about how horrible he felt making some deals.</p><p>"Today a mother summoned me at a hospital and begged me to make a deal with her to save her dying child." Xeno finally tells him.</p><p>"Let me guess you added more onto the deal because you felt sorry for her." Stan says, bringing the cigarette to his lips to inhale the nicotine.</p><p>"I added that she would win big on a lottery ticket and her child would go to Harvard." Xeno says, scrunching his nose at the smell of tobacco hitting his senses.</p><p>"How nice of you Xeno. We should switch jobs. You would be getting promotions galore if you did that up in heaven." Stan jokes, exhaling the smoke.</p><p>"You know you're the only angel I know who smokes. Isn't that against heaven's rules?" Xeno asks, giving him a disapproving frown.</p><p>"I could say the same about you. Doesn't every demon smoke down there? I bet you're the only one who doesn't." </p><p>"You don't have to follow all the societal norms of hell to be considered a demon." </p><p>"Just like you don't have to follow all the societal norms up in heaven to be an angel." Stan says back, glancing over at his friend. </p><p>"I would believe that heaven would be more strict about what their angels do to keep up appearances, would they not?" Xeno curiously asks.</p><p>"No, they are strict, but is it not the same for you? I bet if they learned you were giving humans better deals instead of worse ones, you would get into loads of trouble." </p><p>"Yes, I would. But no one knows about that but you." </p><p>"Just like no one knows I smoke but you. Which is why we both meet up at the top of this bridge every few days to discuss how shitty we are at our jobs together." Stan smiles, playfully bumping his shoulder into Xeno's.</p><p>The demon grins brightly back at him and Stan feels an intense heat swell up in him, that he tells himself to ignore. It was better if he didn't acknowledge his growing feelings for his friend. He doubted the demon would ever consider being something more with him considering they were supposed to be mortal enemies and all. Even if they were close friends and understood each other. It wouldn't work. </p><p>"How about you? Did you do any good deeds today?" Xeno smirks.</p><p>"Nah not really. They put me on answering prayers duty. Same as you I guess."</p><p>"They are not even close to being the same." Xeno chuckles. </p><p>"No, they are kind of similar. I have to answer prayers and listen to annoying humans tell me all about the sinful things they did while asking for forgiveness for those deeds."</p><p>"At least you're not sending their souls to hell for eternity." </p><p>"Not gonna lie, some probably should be damned to hell for the things they're asking for forgiveness for." Stan says, looking up into the sky reminiscing on how cruel humans can be.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about any of them?" Xeno asks him.</p><p>"Oh boy where to start. Had a dad asking for forgiveness for beating the shit out of his kids mother right in front of them, a guy begging to be forgiven for fucking his wife's sister behind her back, or how about the lady who admitted she was slowly poisoning her elderly mother for her life insurance."</p><p>"Those sounds horrific to hear."</p><p>"The sad part is those are not even the worse ones I've ever heard before." Stan says, flicking his cigarette over the bridge. </p><p>He watches it fall all the way down until it lands into the ocean. The huge waves roll over it as a boat passes by under the big red bridge. They were currently sitting on top of the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. They enjoyed meeting up in high places with amazing overlooks to enjoy the scenery while they talk. This spot was one of their favorites and they met here when they could both slip away from work without being noticed. </p><p>"You shouldn't litter over the bridge." Xeno says, frowning down at the ocean.</p><p>"That's funny coming from a demon. Didn't know you guys supported saving the environment." Stan smirks.</p><p>He watches Xeno pout cutely and then stick his tongue out at him. Stan mentally curses at himself for his mind wondering how cute that tongue would look doing other things. Lately Xeno made the angel think of doing sinful things to him.</p><p>It didn't start like that in the beginning. Stan had first met the demon about 50 years ago. The angel liked to visit earth and explore the area. Stan thought heaven was boring and would often lie to his higher ups to be given the privilege of going to earth by telling them that it was easier to answer prayers if he was closer to the planet's surface. </p><p>He had been strolling around a neighborhood that day looking for the nearby hospital to answer some prayers so his supervisors wouldn't think he was slacking around, when he came across Xeno. The demon had been making a deal with a homeless woman who was begging him to allow her to give her children a better life that didn't involve them sleeping on streets and going hungry again in exchange for her soul. Stan was almost about to ignore the scene and leave but stopped when he did a quick glance over at the demon to see sorrow and sympathy reflected upon his pale face. </p><p>That was odd. Normally demons looked delighted and thrilled to be making deals in exchange for souls. They would also tease and provoke the humans before making those deals just to rile them up for fun. But this demon in front of him had looked genuinely sorry for the helpless woman and her family. </p><p>The intense curiosity to know why this demon was different is what led him to strike up a conversation with Xeno that day and get to know him better. He ended up finding out that just like him the demon sucked at being what he was made to do and didn't fit in with the others. Xeno was another being that he felt understood and could relate to him personally. </p><p>That's why they became close friends. With that friendship Stan developed some fondness for the demon. That platonic relationship soon turned into something more passionate. At least for Stan it did. He always knew his morals and insight about the world was vastly different compared to other angels.</p><p>For starters he didn't care too much for humans. He thought they could be wretched at times and some didn't deserve forgiveness. Stan also knew he felt very intense emotions that other angels didn't experience. Then there was the last thing, Stan recently started imaging vulgar and dirty scenarios involving his demon friend. He knew that one was something angels didn't do or at least he never witnessed any of his fellow divine angels fucking each other, up in heaven. </p><p>"Do you want to go to the beach?" Stan asks.</p><p>"Sure! I think it's whale season so maybe we can see some out in the ocean." Xeno happily says, getting up from his spot.</p><p>Stan chuckles because Xeno is the only demon in the galaxy who would be excited at the opportunity to go whale watching. They make their way there chatting along the way. There was a beach nearby that had black sand, clear blue water, and the best spots to see the sun go down. There were hidden coves along the beach and today they chose one of them to relax together. </p><p>"Wow look at this tide pool Stan! It's home to so many different organisms." Xeno says, bending down to examine the tide pool near them. </p><p>Stan wasn't paying attention to the pool because he was too busy focusing on watching Xeno's adorable forked tail swoosh back and forth happily as he viewed the creatures living in the ocean. A strong urge to yank his little black tail infiltrates his thoughts and Stan mentally tells himself to cut it out. He needed to stop these rash desires before he did something that scared Xeno away from him. </p><p>"Yeah they're cool." He finally says watching Xeno put his hand into the pool to poke at a starfish.</p><p>"These star shaped creatures are elegant Stan! Did you know they can regenerate any missing limbs? It's that fascinating!" </p><p>Stan sits down next to his friend and listens to him excitedly tell him more facts about all the sea creatures in the tide pool. The demon had an odd fascination with a variety of different things on earth. He told Stan that he would often read numerous books from many libraries around the world so he could learn about the planet. It was another aspect that made Xeno different from other demons and Stan loved it. He found it weirdly charming and enjoyed listening to his friend talk about anything he held an interest in. </p><p>"And these animals are called sea anemones. They are poisonous and inject toxins into their prey which paralyzes them for consumption." </p><p>Xeno could have told him that they only attack angels to eat them and he still wouldn't have moved because he was so into watching the demons facial expressions as he happily explained to him all the facts he learned about from the books he read. </p><p>Stan knew from that moment on he was screwed. There was no way he could continue to hang out with Xeno without wanting to attack and take him. He was just so adorable and enticed him so much without even realizing it. He found it ironic that Xeno considered himself a horrible demon, but he bets there's never been a demon that has tempted an angel into wanting to commit sinful acts with them. He was sure if the devil himself ever found out what Xeno was doing to him, he would give his friend a huge promotion. </p><p>Xeno was currently bent over trying to reach for a seashell and Stan was so busy staring at his little perky ass, that he didn't notice the voices in the distance approaching them. He only realizes it when Xeno picks his head up to look in the direction they were coming from. </p><p>They watch as a couple approaches the beach they were on and make their way to the middle of it to drop their belongings. Stan notices that they have a tent and figure they were planning to camp out here. Xeno turns away from the humans and instead gets up to stretch. Stan follows suit and they both turn to watch the couple on the beach start to attempt to build their tent. </p><p>"Let's check out the other tide pool." Xeno says walking closer to the humans.</p><p>Humans couldn't see them anyway, so it didn't really matter how close they got. Still didn't mean he appreciated them being here when he wanted a quiet secluded place where he could stare at Xeno peacefully with no distractions. </p><p>"Oh! This one has crabs in it!" Xeno exclaims, once again bending down to peer inside.</p><p>Stan sits next to him and continues to listen to Xeno ramble on about the new creatures in this pool. </p><p>Time passes and Stan can't help but start to feel insanely jealous over the couple on the beach. They were freely making out, flirting, and being touchy feely with one another. Meanwhile he was here listening to the being he had a deep desire for, talk about the different types of snails that lived in the ocean.</p><p>He tried to keep his attention only on Xeno, but that changed once he noticed the couple start to take things to the next level and get very intimate on the beach. Now he was focused on watching them undress and start to feel each other up. </p><p>Xeno didn't seem to notice what was happening until they started getting vocal. Stan watched as his friend raised his head and turned to look behind him. The demon blushes a cute shade of pink once he realizes what was happening and quickly gets up.</p><p>"Let's move farther down the beach." </p><p>"What never seen two creatures having sex?" Stan jokes.</p><p>That causes Xeno to blush deeper and makes Stan want to poke more fun at him to see how flustered he could make him. </p><p>"No not really." Xeno says, starting to walk away from the couple.</p><p>"I thought demons loved having sex." Stan asks, curious to know Xeno's opinions about fucking. </p><p>"They do… I just prefer not to look." </p><p>"Hmm why not? Have you ever had sex before?" </p><p>Stan knows he was pushing it asking Xeno these questions because they could potentially make the demon uncomfortable and stop hanging out with him. But his intense curiosity got the better of him and he already came to terms with not being able to hang out with Xeno anymore because of his feelings for him. So, he saw no reason to stop teasing the demon. </p><p>"Why are you so curious about this. I wouldn't think angels would be into that sort of thing." Xeno says, ignoring his questions.</p><p>Stan desperately wanted to say they aren’t, but he was. Now he was even more determined to get the demon to talk more about the subject. </p><p>"They aren't into sex. It's kind of a taboo thing up above. You never answered my question. Have you ever done it before?" Stan tries again. </p><p>They were now standing under a rocky cliff against the beach that had been carved out over the years and now provided an opening for humans to walk under. It was the sort of place where people would pose for pictures because of how amazing nature was to have eroded away the rock enough to make a secluded tunnel. </p><p>Xeno walks into the middle of the tunnel and then plops down onto the floor to sit in the sand. Stan follows suit and is sitting next to him waiting eagerly for his response. Xeno glances at him before curling his tail around himself.</p><p>"I've never had intercourse before."</p><p>"Why not?" </p><p>"I'm not sure." Xeno says, looking anywhere but at him.</p><p>Well that was an odd answer. Stan's not too sure where to go from there. Should he just confess that they could try having sex together? Would Xeno be interested in doing it with him? </p><p>"They're so loud. You can still hear them from here." Xeno complains.</p><p>Xeno was right, Stan could hear one of the humans telling the other to keep touching them there and how good it felt. </p><p>"Well humans do have numerous erogenous zones." Stan says, watching Xeno cutely close his eyes. </p><p>"All beings have erogenous zones." Xeno responds.</p><p>Stan pauses. If Xeno said all beings was he implying that demons had them to? Now he was extremely curious to know.</p><p>"Does that mean demons have them too?" </p><p>Stan watches Xeno widely open his eyes again and stare in his direction. He's not too sure what is going on in his friend's head, but he doesn't enjoy the quiet after his question. He's about to break the silence but then he feels Xeno's tail tap on the ground near him.</p><p>"They do." </p><p>"Where are yours?"</p><p>"Why should I tell you. Aren't angels supposed to be innocent and not think about that stuff." Xeno glares.</p><p>Okay, Stan couldn't take this anymore. He wasn't sure if Xeno was toying with him or not because he knew damn well that Stan wasn't anything like other angels.</p><p>Deciding that he had nothing to lose, he moves his hand to glide his fingertips teasingly over Xeno's tail before he grabs it and gives it a light tug. Xeno yelps and the sound is music to his ears.</p><p>"You know damn well I'm different from other angels." Stan smirks, this time stroking his hand along the demon's tail and enjoying seeing him shiver from the movement.</p><p>"M-my horns. I think they're sensitive." Xeno says, curling his tail around the hand Stan was teasing it with. </p><p>"Do you want me to help you find out?" Stan asks, pulling Xeno's tail harder this time and enjoying the whimper fall from the demon's lips.</p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>That's all Stan needs before he's coming closer to Xeno and lightly pushing the demon back onto his back on the sand. He looks towards Xeno's horns and then back down to quickly start stripping him of his clothes first. He would rather his demon be bare before they continued. </p><p>Xeno doesn't complain and moves his arms and legs to help him until he's lying down in the sand completely naked. He looks his demon up and down admiring the beautiful creamy pale skin. </p><p>He selfishly realizes that he never wants to see Xeno again unless he gets to witness him in this way forever. He notices Xeno shyly start to close his legs and he moves his hands up to stop him and keep them open so he can get in between his demon to start leaving kisses all over him. </p><p>"Stan." Xeno groans when Stan starts to leave soft kisses up his stomach. </p><p>Stan continues his trail upwards until he's leaving them along his jaw. He feels Xeno's tail curl around his leg which reminds him about his horns. They did agree to see if they were sensitive, so he brings a hand up to start stroking along them.</p><p>Xeno had cute little horns. They curled slightly before pointing straight up and were all black just like his tail. Stan's never felt a demon's horns before, but he loves the smooth texture under his fingertips and loves the sounds Xeno is making from having them touched even more. </p><p>His demon moans his name and squirms underneath him lost in the pleasure of Stan roughly stroking his horns up and down. Seems Xeno was right about them being sensitive and an erogenous zone for him. It leaves Stan wondering where else he could touch that would have his demon a moaning panting mess underneath him.</p><p>He continues to rub Xeno's horn with one hand but moves his face down to roughly connect his lips with the demons. If Stan was human, he would probably be embarrassed at how horrible their first kiss was, but he's not and doesn't care because Xeno tastes heavenly. </p><p>The next best thing about not being human is that they don't have to break apart to breath. Which lets Stan nip continually at Xeno's lips and playfully explore inside his mouth with his tongue. The demon eagerly let's him and bucks against him seeking any friction he can get against his erection. That makes Stan finally pull back and stare into the demon's dark lust blown eyes. </p><p>Stan stops stroking Xeno's horns which makes him whine at the lost pleasure, but he desperately wanted to explore the rest of his demon to see where else he could touch that would make him cry out. He travels further down his body until he's hovering above his small hard cock.</p><p>"Stan." Xeno pants, opening his legs wider for Stan to have easier access to him.</p><p>"Shhs. I'll make sure it feels good." Stan smirks, before using his tongue to lick playfully at the demon's erection.</p><p>That makes Xeno moan and bring his hands forward to grab at Stan's hair. The demon's hands pulling at his hair and the loud sounds he's making just urge him on more. Stan reaches down to start stroking his tail while taking his throbbing cock into his mouth. </p><p>"Ah that feels so good Stan." Xeno groans, making Stan's own erection twitch from the praise.</p><p>As he bobs his head up and down on his demon's dick while roughly stroking his tail, he wonders how he can convince Xeno to go all the way with him. Stan moves his hand further up his black tail until he approaches near his hole and lightly starts to circle around the rim. Xeno whimpers and bucks up into his mouth at the feather light touches to his opening.</p><p>"S-stan do you want to-" Xeno starts, but then stops.</p><p>"Do I want to, what?" Stan responds, popping off his dick and starting to stroke it instead. </p><p>"... Do you want to have intercourse with me?" </p><p>"Yeah." Stan eagerly says, glad Xeno took the hint and asked himself. </p><p>"Clothes." Xeno says, bringing his hand up to tug at Stan's shirt.</p><p>Stan obediently starts to take his own clothes off and deposit them on the ground next to the demon's. Once he's bare just like Xeno, his demon turns around, gets on his knees, and then lifts his hips up into the air to present for him. </p><p>Stan's imagined a few times having sex with Xeno, but he's never pictured something so erotic like the view in front of him. His demon had his tail pointing straight up to give him a better view of his ass as he pushed it up further, tempting him to come and take him. Stan didn't need to be persuaded because he eagerly comes over to spread his cheeks apart to get a better view of his pink hole.</p><p>He notices Xeno's tail curl slightly from being exposed while he uses his thumbs to spread his opening wider. Stan's never had sex before, but he's watched porn a few times while on earth due to being insanely curious about that matter. When he pushes Xeno's hole open he is surprised to see that his entrance was slick with lubricant. Stan wasn't an expert in demon biology, so he had no idea if demons naturally produced slick down there or if Xeno did this himself. But he doesn't care to ask because this just made things easier. </p><p>He easily pushes one finger in and Xeno groans at his hole being invaded. Those sweet noises and his demon clenching down around his finger is driving Stan crazy. He quickly adds two more fingers and starts to thrust his fingers back and forth into Xeno.</p><p>"I think you're louder than those humans now." Stan teases, curling his fingers up.</p><p>"Be qui- ah!" Xeno moans, once Stan finds that special spot deep inside him.</p><p>Stan smirks and slams his fingers into Xeno's prostate a few times to see the demon squirm and whimper below him. The more he teases the wetter Xeno gets and he marvels at that, wondering how wet he can get the demon before making him beg for it. </p><p>That can wait till next time though because Stan can't wait any longer and is eager to get his throbbing hard dick inside of him. He pulls his fingers out and Xeno whines at not being full anymore. He doesn't give the demon time to complain because he quickly starts to push his dick into the awaiting wet hole in front of him.</p><p>"God Xeno. You look so good taking my cock." Stan mutters, watching himself easily sink into him.</p><p>Xeno doesn't respond and instead mewls bucking his hips back trying to take Stan's thick erection further into him. He pushes all the way in until he's buried balls deep inside Xeno. </p><p>"S-stan." Xeno managed to mutter, a desperate edge to his voice as he adjusted to the feeling of a cock inside him.</p><p>Stan moans because holy shit he's never felt this good before. It was a new sensation feeling the demon's tight hole clenched down on his hard dick and he loved it. He knew he could get addicted to this and hoped that Xeno would be down to letting him fuck him again and again afterwards.</p><p>Stan pulls out and then thrusts back into Xeno harshly which earns him a loud mewl from the demon as he started fucking into him at a fast pace. He loved the view of his cock sliding in and out of his demon as he squirmed in pleasure beneath him.</p><p>"You're such a naughty demon Xeno. Tempting an angel to have sex with you. Were you waiting for the day I finally gave in and fucked you?" Stan smirks, grabbing a hold of Xeno's black tail.</p><p>"Stan no-" Xeno starts but doesn't get to finish because Stan yanks his tail hard and pushes him roughly back onto his dick.</p><p>He fists the tail into his hand and continues to pound into Xeno, enjoying the feeling and watching the demon incoherently moan out in pleasure. </p><p>If this is what demons did freely everyday down in hell, then maybe Stan was considering following Xeno into the underworld after this. If it meant he got to have sex with the demon for eternity then perhaps a part of him didn't mind the idea of stripping his angel status for the opportunity to be with the adorable being underneath him that was taking his cock so well for him.</p><p>"Close." Xeno gasps, bucking back into his dick.</p><p>Stan reaches underneath Xeno to take his erection into his hand. He strokes the demon's cock a few times before he stops, his eyes widening when he notices Xeno's wings appear.</p><p>He's never seen the demon's wings. In heaven showing other angel's your wings was an intimate thing and he assumed it was the same for demon's since Xeno never showed them to him before. His wings are all black like his tail and horns except there's a hint of red on the bottom edges. </p><p>Stan's not sure if Xeno purposely pulled them out or he accidently did during the pleasurable moment, but it still leaves him amazed to see his wings. He reaches out to glide his hands over the black wings and watches as Xeno shivers under his touch. He continues to stroke along the wings and enjoy the feeling of them along his fingertips.</p><p>"Stan?" Xeno questions, looking over his shoulder at him.</p><p>Stan got so caught up in seeing the demon's wings for the first and touching them, that he had stopped thrusting inside of Xeno. </p><p>"Yeah." He mumbles out, bucking his hips again into Xeno's awaiting hole. </p><p>Xeno groans and pushes back his ass to find that steady pleasure from earlier. Stan is still memorized by his wings and brings both his hands forward to grab onto them. That causes the demon to loudly moan and go wild beneath him.</p><p>Stan smirks, realizing that Xeno's wings were just as sensitive as his tail and horns. He holds onto them as leverage as he begins pounding his hips into his demon's wet hole. </p><p>With the way Xeno was quivering, grinding back on him desperately, and making loud needy sounds below him, Stan knew he was close. It only took a few slamming thrusts against his prostate for the demon to whimper, clench down hard onto Stan's dick, and then stain the black sand beneath him white with his orgasm.  </p><p>Stan groans, thrusting once more into Xeno's tight opening before he's filling the demon's hole with his come. He pants looking down at the Xeno's still form and let's go of his wings to gently glide his hands down along his back. The demon shivers from the light touches and tightens down on his cock again. Stan can feel himself hardening back up and wonders if he can convince Xeno to let him fuck him one more time.</p><p>Stan's never felt this euphoric and now understands why humans were so obsessed with sex. It was addicting and he knew it would become one of his favorite activities. It had only been less than a minute since he came inside his demon and he was already craving to do it again.</p><p>He grips Xeno's hips and teasingly pushes him growing hard on further into the demon which makes Xeno tremble and whimper from over stimulation. If it was up to Stan, he was ready to go for round two right now but from the way his demon was starting to slump over and seemed out of it from his hard climax, he knew he had to wait a little longer before he could ask Xeno to let him thrust his cock into him again. </p><p>"Too much." Xeno mumbles, his tail curling around Stan's wrist.</p><p>"Alright alright." Stan responds, rubbing soothing circles onto his hips before pulling out of him.</p><p>He licks his lips when he sees his semen start to leak out of Xeno's entrance and brings a hand up to try to push it back in. The demon hisses from being oversensitive and reaches back to try to slap his hand away. Stan laughs and then drops himself on to the sand next to Xeno before rolling himself over onto his back. </p><p>He reaches out for the demon and brings him closer into a comfortable position near him. If Xeno wasn't ready to go at it again then at least they could cuddle until he was. He wraps his arm around his demon's waist and brings him against his chest, snuggling his face into the crook of his neck. </p><p>The humans had stopped having sex too and now the only sounds heard were the waves reaching the shore. The sun was setting in the horizon, painting them with orange and pink hues. If he was human, Stan supposes this would probably be romantic, but he found it peaceful and was enjoying the moment.</p><p>"Stan." Xeno says, distributing the calming quiet.</p><p>"Hmm?" Stan hums, pressing a light kiss against the demon's neck.</p><p>"I wasn't trying to tempt you. I'm sorry if I did. I… have no idea if us having intercourse will get you in trouble in heaven."</p><p>"It's fine Xeno. I was just saying that in the heat of the moment. I've been wanting to have sex with you for years." Stan responds, nosing Xeno's shoulder.</p><p>"Wait really?" Xeno questions, turning his head over to look into his blue eyes.</p><p>"Yeah. It's been so hard to restrain myself. Every time I'm with you I just want to bend you over and fuck you hard." Stan smirks, bringing his head up to nip lightly against the demon's jaw.</p><p>He feels Xeno shiver in his arms and his smirk widens, biting down a little harder. Stan smiles devilishly at his demon and is leaning over for a filthy kiss, but then Xeno continues talking.</p><p>"What about the possible negative consequences of our relationship?" </p><p>"I don't care if there are any. I will gladly follow you into hell if I have to, to be with you." Stan honestly replies.</p><p>"Stan…"</p><p>He watches Xeno try to turn around to face him and he loosens his hold to let him. They’re nose to nose, staring into each other's eyes. He feels Xeno bring up a hand to cup his jaw and then lean forward to give him a gentle kiss. He eagerly kisses him back and tightens his hold around Xeno's waist to bring him closer.</p><p>Xeno tasted sweet which Stan thought was odd for a demon, but he loved it and knew the demon's soft lips against his was another thing he could get addicted too. He was so distracted by Xeno's intoxicating kisses that he failed to notice the demon had brought a hand behind his back to lightly brush his fingertips against his shoulder blades</p><p>"May I see your wings?" Xeno asks, pulling back and giving him a cute curious stare.</p><p>The demon did let him see his wings, so Stan thought it was fair that he got to see his. It was extremely intimate for him to let others see them, but he did care for Xeno deeply, so he felt no hesitation in letting them span out.</p><p>"Sure." Stan responds, bringing them fully out for Xeno to see.</p><p>"Wow. They are so elegant and beautiful Stan!" Xeno marvels, bringing his hand over to run his fingers through the feathers.</p><p>Stan shivers at the delicate touch. His wings were a very light baby blue color and he's never had another being besides himself touch them before. The only time he ever brought them out was when he was alone on his cloud up in heaven, so he could groom them. </p><p>He was actually enjoying the light touches of Xeno's fingers threading through his soft feathers. The demon moves his hand onto a sensitive part of his wing that has Stan grunt and squirm.</p><p>"It seems like angels might have erogenous zones too. I can help you find out since you helped me." Xeno smirks, pressing into that same spot that makes Stan groan.</p><p>"I didn't know demons could be oh so kind." Stan teases, sitting up slightly and pulling Xeno over until the demon is sitting in his lap. </p><p>"Well I'm different from other demons." Xeno laughs, grinding down playfully onto his dick.</p><p>Stan smirks grabbing onto Xeno's slim hips while spanning his wings out further. He felt on cloud nine knowing that Xeno reciprocated his feelings and was excited to go another round with his demon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm actually a beginner smut writer, so this was mostly practice. I hope it wasn't to horrible and awkward!</p><p>I honestly just wanted Stan to pull Xeno's little demon tail.<br/>I really want to do Xeno grooming Stan's wings next or maybe someone finding out about there secret relationship.</p><p>  My <a href="https://twitter.com/ghoulgecko?s=09">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>